


A Private Tutor

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Punk Louis, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the shy and quiet boy who goes through school with his head down. Louis is the loud and mischievous boy who breaks rules all the time. They come together when Harry tutors Louis on a subject he’s behind on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Tutor

Harry walked forwards to cross the road, looking left then right then left again, making his way to the school gates. His hand clutched to his folder to hold it tightly against his chest, and his bag was around his shoulder swinging as he walked closer to the entrance of the school yard.

Stepping into the yard, Harry swallowed nervously when his eyes fell upon the small group of boys that were stood huddled fairly close in the corner. He quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to arise any of the boys, or wanting any of them to see him.

The boys were two years above him, and each of them were much taller than Harry. Some people from Harry’s year actually idolised the three boys, saying that they were ‘so cool’. Harry would always roll his eyes whenever the boys in his class would say they want to be like the three boys, and he would sigh when the girls talked about how much they wanted to date them. The girls used other words too, words that made Harry furiously blush as he tried to focus on his work and ignore the explicit comments being made.

The leader of the group, or the one that all the girls, and some boys,  seemed to like most, was Louis. He would always come to school with his shirt loosely buttoned, and the sleeves rolled up so that his tattoo covered arms could be on show. His tattoos were what everybody loved the most about Louis, everybody but the teachers, of course.

Louis would always find himself being sent to the headmaster’s office for one reason or another. The teachers at first had tried to make him take out his lip piercing and his nose studs, but each time Louis refused and he ended up sitting in Mr Grey’s office, going through the school rules.

It never did anything. Louis was the type of person that would take instruction from nobody, especially not from the teachers. He was a bad boy, a troublemaker. He swore excessively, and always turned up for school with a ‘couldn’t care less’ attitude, resulting in his work being sloppy with no effort put in at all. The only lesson he appeared to actually work in was Art, given that he himself had designed most of the tattoos inked on his body.

It was safe to say that Harry and Louis were two very different people. Harry took pride in his work and his appearance. He was a shy person who would much prefer to get his head down and study than be out with friends all of the time. He was quiet and kept to himself when he was in school, allowing him to concentrate more on his work to help him achieve the best possible grades.

It was only recently that Louis had actually spoke to Harry. He would usually get ignored or not be acknowledged, but the week before Louis had confronted Harry on his way home from school. He had name called and laughed at Harry, leaving him to feel small and worthless. It was much easier for Harry to get by when Louis ignored him, but now he would make a joke about Harry whenever he happened to see him.

Harry kept his head forward as he walked, nearing the door to enter the school now. He felt his heart begin to pound quite heavily as he walked by the group of boys, hoping that they wouldn’t say anything to him. He slowed down a little when he heard their conversation, knowing he shouldn’t pry but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Woah, man! That’s sick!"

"That looks fucking awesome!"

Harry turned his head in wonder of what two of the boys were referring to. His eyes widened when he saw Louis with his head turned to the side so that his neck was on show. Harry guessed that he was showing off the new tattoo he had done on his neck, some kind of black design that he couldn’t make out from where he was stood.

"I got it done at the weekend. Cost a bit, but it’s worth it right?" Harry heard Louis brag, still with his head turned so that his friends could get a good look of his new tattoo.

Harry frowned at his smugness, thinking in his head that Louis would only end up back in the headmaster’s office as soon as he stepped inside the school. He rolled his eyes then slowly looked down, noticing that Louis’ shirt was unbuttoned from the top, enough to expose most of his chest.

Harry swallowed again, feeling himself becoming hot under his own school shirt. He continued to stare, making out the start of a shape of another black tattoo on the side of Louis’ chest. He tilted his head as he curiously wondered how many more tattoos Louis had hidden under his uniform.

"See something you like do you, nerd?"

Harry quickly looked back up and blinked twice, feeling a sharp shiver run down his spine making his body tingle with fear. He felt his cheeks flush as he opened his mouth in attempt to defend himself and explain why he was staring. He blushed harder when he heard the sound of Louis’ laughter, knowing it was directed at him.

"If you’re done staring at me you can go and read a book or something, yeah?"

Harry nodded and quickly turned to walk away, trying not to let tears fill his eyes from the sound of the other boys laughing. He rushed over to the door of the school and walked inside, letting out a deep sigh once the door was shut.

As he walked over to the big staircase across from the staff room, Harry sighed again. He knew he shouldn’t have been staring but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t because of the tattoo, he knew that, it was more of the look of Louis’ chest that was on show for him to look at. The muscles that Louis had bulged against his skin flashed through Harry’s mind, making him miss a step and stumble forward to reach out for the bannister to support him up.

He flushed, checking that nobody was around to have seen his fall. He breathed out a sigh of relief then straightened himself back up, walking up the rest of the staircase with more care. 

When he had reached the top he walked through the double doors and made his way to his classroom at the end of the corridor.He sighed as he stood outside of the door, telling himself to forget about Louis and his toned chest. He blinked back at the glass, feeling confused at his sudden interest of the boy that he had despised and felt threatened by for so long. He shook his head and sighed then reached out to open the door to the classroom, knowing that at least now he could be away from Louis to focus on his work.

Closing the door behind him, Harry walked over to his desk and put down his folder. He looked up as he saw his teacher walk out of the store cupboard with a pile of books in her hands.

"Oh, good morning, Harry!" She called, walking around the tables to place a book on each one. "It’s lovely to see you in so early as always."

Harry smiled again, taking his bag from his shoulder. “Well I wouldn’t want to miss anything, would I?" He charmingly joked, smiling again as his teacher laughed through her grin.

"I guess not." She replied, moving over to her desk once all of the books had been handed out. She sat down on her chair then looked back over at Harry. “I’m glad you’re here before anyone else, I need a word with you if that’s alright?"

Harry looked back up at her with a worried look on his face, feeling panic rise within him. He nodded then left his bag on his desk before moving over to where his teacher was sat.

"It’s nothing bad! Or at least I don’t think it is." She began, biting her lip as she carried on. “I’ve been speaking to Mr Hayes about some of the boys in his class, you know, just to see how they’re progressing."

Harry swallowed, realising that Mr Hayes teaches all of the three boys who were outside. He nodded his head as his teacher carried on.

"He told me that a few of them are struggling with maths, one boy in particular. And I know this is a big ask but with your knowledge and great skill in maths I thought it would be a good idea if you could tutor him? Just to help him out a little."

Harry blinked back at her, hoping more than anything that she wasn’t talking about the boy he had in mind. He swallowed again, “Who would I be tutoring?"

Her face softened as she gave Harry a small smile, “Louis Tomlinson."

—-

Harry looked up at the clock that was on the wall in front of where he was sat. He felt an uneasiness feeling settle at the pit of his stomach, making him feel queasy. He sighed heavily then finished off the sentence he was writing before putting the lid back on his pen. He packed away his books and his pencil case then stood up from the table, carefully sliding his hair back underneath.

It was something that Harry did every Tuesday after school. He would stay behind for an hour after everyone had left so that he could do more work. It helped him a lot, and with an English test soon approaching Harry felt like he needed to put in as much effort as he could.

Harry said a quick goodbye to his English teacher then left the classroom, the sickness feeling still bubbling in his stomach. He was starting to get nervous, his palms were clammy with sweat and his heart hammered against his chest. He had been dreading this moment all day, knowing that as soon as he left school he would be going to Louis’ house to tutor him.

He really couldn’t see how it would help, he knew himself that Louis just chose not to learn. But Harry didn’t like to say no especially to his teachers. So he had agreed to tutor Louis, promising to engage him enough in his future lessons with Mr Hayes. It was then arranged with his teacher, and his mum, that Harry would go over to Louis’ house once he was finished with his extra work after school.

Louis lived just a couple of streets away from Harry so it was easy for him to get there. He walked up the long street and peered at the two rows of houses, knowing that Louis lived at number 42.

Once he had found the right house, Harry let out a shaky breath. He swallowed hard then wiped his damp hands on the tops of his school trousers, not wanting Louis to tease him for being nervous. Though Harry was sure that there would be some reason that Louis would tease him anyway, it was just that kind of person he was.

Harry slowly walked down the stone driveway noticing that there was no car parked up. He felt his heart beating louder now, guessing that he would be alone with Louis. His hand gripped to his folder as he walked closer to the front door of the house, wanting nothing more than to just turn around and go straight home.

Harry let out another deep breath then lifted his hand to knock three times in the middle of the door. He dropped his hand as he waited, hoping that Louis had forgotten about their arrangement and had gone out instead. Harry’s hopes were soon destroyed when the door opened and Louis was stood looking back at him.

"Well, if it isn’t curly locks!" Louis grinned, letting go of the door to fold both of his arms across his chest.

Harry blushed at his nickname then cleared his throat, not wanting to show that he was bothered by Louis’ teasing. “I hope I’m not disturbing you, it’s just we arranged for me to come over to tutor you." Harry stopped and blushed harder, seeing Louis drop his gaze to move up and down his body. His gaze lifted again and he raised his eyebrows back at Harry. “You’ve probably forgotten."

Louis shrugged his shoulders, “No I remember, I’ve been looking forward to it actually." He grinned again, making Harry feel slightly uncomfortable. “You better come in then."

Harry nodded and gave a small smile as Louis stepped back to usher him inside. He walked into the house then looked around, noticing how untidy it was compared to his own. The smell of stale smoke drifted around in the air making Harry feel more sick than he already did.

"Follow me, curly." Louis beamed, walking around Harry and over to the stairs.

Harry watched as Louis walked up each one, confused as to why they was going upstairs rather than through to the dining room where Harry had imagined they’d be working. He bit his lip and slowly walked forward to reach the stairs where he cautiously followed Louis.

Once they were at the top, Harry coughed as the smell of smoke became thicker. He heard the sound of Louis chuckling as they both walked into a bedroom that Harry assumed belonged to Louis. The door was closed behind Harry as he looked around the fairly dark room.

Posters of bands he’d never heard of were pinned up on the different walls, along with a couple of hand drawn sketches of dark and gloomy scenes, mostly including skulls. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw a shelf on the far wall with a long sword displayed on top.

"I didn’t realise you’re not a smoker." Louis sarcastically joked, “Maybe I should have sprayed something fruity for you."

Harry turned around to face Louis again, seeing him grinning still. He watched as Louis walked over to a tall ashtray that was next to the bed then picked up a half smoked cigarette that was left burning away. He stared as Louis took a long drag then blew out the smoke with his eyes back on Harry.

"Here." Louis said, holding out the cigarette. “I won’t tell anyone."

Harry looked down at the cigarette then back up at Louis, his face turning pale as he shook his head. “No, no thank you."

Louis smirked as he lowered his hand, “Suit yourself."

Harry quietly let out a relieved breath as Louis turned again taking another long drag before he stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray.

"Sit down on the bed if you want." Louis offered, nodding over at his double bed that was close to them.

Harry blinked at the bed then walked over to it. Once he was sat on the mattress he dropped his school bag carefully to the floor then rested his folder on his lap. He looked up at Louis as he smirked again then walked closer to sit on the bed right next to him.

His eyes briefly ran along Louis’ appearance. He looked quite different out of his school uniform. The black jeans and the tight white top he was wearing made him look much older than what he was. And compared to what Harry was dressed in, it made Harry look much younger. He stopped to look at Louis’ covered arms, the many black tattoos hiding the colour of his natural skin.

Louis bit back another smirk when he noticed Harry was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow but decided not to mention it. “So, what exactly will you be teaching me?"

Harry quickly looked away then shifted forward to reach for his school bag. “I have a few maths textbooks. I thought we could go through them."

Louis looked at the textbooks Harry had taken out of his bag, not showing any interest towards them. His eyes moved back up to meet with Harry’s. “We could. Or we could forget about all of that and do something fun instead."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but he stopped when Louis reached forward to grab the textbooks and Harry’s folder and he chucked them to the floor. He looked at them then back up at Louis, swallowing nervously as Louis moved to sit closer to him.

"What do you say? Shall we have some fun, Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise, not expecting Louis to know what his actual name was. “How do you know my name?" He squeaked out, wishing that Louis wasn’t sat so close.

Louis shrugged, “Everyone knows your name. You’re Harry. The nerd who loves school, the sweet and innocent little virgin."

"I’m not a virgin!" Harry rushed out in defence, not wanting Louis to think he had never had sex, because he had. It wasn’t something he’d call his best experience with a girl but still, he wasn’t a virgin.

Louis smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Oh, you’re not?" He slowly lifted his hand and placed it to the back of Harry’s neck. “Have you ever had sex with a boy?"

Harry’s eyes widened at the question and he felt his cheeks flush again, from embarrassment and from the way Louis was staring at him. “I- once."

Louis grinned at Harry’s answer then dropped his hand again. He licked his lips as he swerved his eyes down Harry’s body, checking him over. “I bet there’s a naughty boy somewhere inside of you. A bad little slut that begs for a nice, big cock. Am I right?"

Harry suddenly felt overly hot, flustered by Louis’ sudden approach. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act, or respond to what Louis had asked. And as much as he hated himself for it he would be lying if he said he wasn’t becoming aroused.

"Did he have a big cock, Harry, the guy you had sex with?" Louis asked, moving his eyes back up to Harry’s face.

"I don’t- I" Harry stammered, suddenly feeling really uncomfortable.

"I think that’s what you need." Louis carried on, deliberately ignoring the flushed look on Harry’s face. He reached out his hand to grip hold of Harry’s knee then he slowly moved it up along his leg. “I think you need a nice, big cock."

Harry squirmed under Louis’ touch, knowing that his hand was reaching closer to his crotch. “I- I think I should go. This was a bad idea." Harry made to leave as he stood up from the bed but he was stopped when Louis stood next to him now with his hand tightly gripping at Harry’s.

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hip with his other hand then he turned them both around so that Harry was facing the bed with Louis now stood behind him. Louis grinned as he heard Harry gasp out loud, and he moved his head closer to Harry’s ear. “But we’re only just getting started, don’t go yet."

Harry turned his head to look behind him and he could just make out the grin that was beaming on Louis’ face. He opened his mouth to speak, ready to tell Louis that he felt uncomfortable and he wanted to leave, when he felt something hard press into his lower back. He gasped and his eyes widened as he guessed what it was.

"You see, Harry." Louis began, pushing his hips further forward so that his erection pressed even more into Harry. “You came over here to help me, when actually I’ll be the one helping you." He stopped then lifted up the hand he had gripped to Harry’s hip and he pressed it against his stomach, still holding him close. “I always knew that you’re not as innocent as you make out to be. I mean, that mouth of yours was definitely made to suck cock!"

Harry gasped out at Louis’ words then he dropped his head to look down, seeing Louis’ hand travel down from his stomach to unexpectedly grab hold of the bulge he guiltily had forming against his school trousers. He gave a tiny squeak as he saw how Louis’ hand was spread out on his erection, making him grow harder.

"I bet inside you’re gagging for it, aren’t you? You desperately need to be filled with a big, thick cock." Louis stated, slowly rubbing his hand against Harry’s bulge. “You need it don’t you, Harry?"

"I-" Harry stopped to swallow, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. His head was spinning and the smoke in the room was filling his nostrils, both making him feel dizzy. He wanted to push Louis away and run out of his house to go home, but at the same time he wanted to stay and let Louis do whatever he wanted to him. He just didn’t know which one he wanted more.

"Tell me, Harry." Louis urged, growling his voice out into Harry’s ear. His hand moved slightly faster on Harry’s bulge, feeling him much harder now just from his touch.

Harry swallowed again then slowly nodded his head, “I- I need it."

Louis smirked then moved his head away from Harry’s ear. He used the hand that was on Harry’s crotch to unfasten the button and zip of his school trousers before pulling them down to fall at his ankles. He moved both of his hands to the top of Harry’s boxers then quickly pulled them down too, leaving Harry to stand with his bottom half naked and his mouth open in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry stammered, turning his head back to Louis again.

"I’m helping you out." Louis replied, lifting his hand up to turn Harry’s head forward again with his fingers curved to his chin. He dropped his hand to place it back on Harry’s hip, his other pressed to the dip of his back. “You’re gonna get filled by a big, thick cock just like you said you need."

Harry gasped again as he was forcefully pushed forward to the bed. His hands pressed flat against the mattress while his head turned sideways with his cheek against the duvet, his bum sticking up into the air. He felt Louis’ hands grip to his thighs then he roughly separated his legs.

"Look at that." Louis cooed to himself as he lifted his hand to gently caress Harry’s right cheek. "Such a cute little bubble butt."

Harry blushed and closed his eyes, feeling ashamed that he was secretly enjoying this. He bit his lip when he felt long fingers move down the crease of his cheeks, feeling them being prised apart. His eyes suddenly flew open and he gasped out again, feeling something wet swipe across the rim of his hole.

He lifted his head slightly to turn to look behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he couldn’t see Louis, then all in a second he realised he was down on his knees and the wetness he felt was Louis’ tongue. He turned back around and held himself up on his arms, feeling Louis begin to lick all around his hole.

He bit his lip to prevent him from moaning, knowing that if he did it would be very vocal. He let little gasps leave his mouth as the wetness of Louis’ tongue lapped at his sensitive area. A sudden moan fell from Harry’s lips when Louis pushed his tongue inside, beginning to lick inside his hole.

"I knew you’d like this." Louis stated, once his tongue was out again. “You’re gonna happily take anything I give you, aren’t you?"

Harry breathlessly nodded his head, too embarrassed to speak. He heard Louis laugh before he moved back to work his tongue inside Harry’s hole, making him moan loud again.

Bringing his tongue out, Louis stood up from the floor then lifted his hand back to Harry’s cheek. His fingers massaged the soft flesh then he suddenly hit it with a sharp force. “Fucking slut."

Harry’s mouth fell open, feeling the stinging sensation tingling his cheek. He felt his body flush with heat while his cock twitched against the bed. He didn’t know why but he enjoyed the feeling more than he thought he would. His head was spinning faster now, making him feel sick but still so aroused.

Louis kept his hand pressed to Harry’s cheek then he lifted it again, giving it another hard smack. He hit it a third time then moved his hand away, dropping it to his jeans to hurriedly get himself out of them, needing to be free from the tight clothes.

Harry gasped as he waited for Louis’ next move. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes from the painful hits he had received, but he bit his lip and blinked them away. He tried to steady his breathing, still feeling his heart pounding against his chest.

Louis kicked his jeans and boxers out of the way then he lifted off his top to chuck to the floor. His fingers wrapped around his thick cock to give himself a few tugs, bringing him to full hardness. 

He licked his lips then turned to walk over to the wall opposite the bed, reaching up his hand to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the small shelf.

Moving back to Harry, Louis groaned at the view then opened the condom to roll it onto his cock. He opened the lid of the bottle of lube then poured some of the liquid onto two fingers, covering them both. He moved his hand closer to Harry and circled one of his fingers around his hole, making him jump forward in surprise.

He chucked the lube onto the bed then used his free hand to take hold of Harry’s hip to keep him still. His finger eased itself inside of him, feeling the tight heat wrap around it. He moaned then pushed it in further before he began to thrust it in and out of Harry.

Louis added the second finger and slid that in along with the first, working to stretch Harry open. He pounded his fingers in and out faster now, sliding them inside up to his knuckles. He groaned at the sounds Harry was making, a mix up of breathless moans and gasps.

"You’re gonna feel so good around my cock." Louis growled, pushing his fingers in and out of Harry. “I’m gonna make you fucking scream."

Harry moaned low in his throat, feeling briefly uncomfortable as Louis pulled his fingers out of him. He took the short time to compose himself, needing to control the breath that was caught up in his throat.

"You ready for my cock, little slut?" Louis moaned out, one hand gripped to Harry’s hip with the other gripped to his cock that had been generously coated in lube.

"Yeah, yeah I’m ready. I want it." Harry breathlessly answered, surprising himself with his forward response.

Louis smirked then guided the head of his cock to press against Harry’s hole. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed it inside, hearing Harry gasp loud. Once he was halfway inside, he dropped his hand to take hold of Harry’s other hip, gripping tightly as he thrust himself forward.

"Oh. Oh god." Harry moaned, feeling more arousal shoot through his body. He had never felt like this before, not even when he was with the first boy he had slept with. This was much different, having Louis inside of him felt electrifying and so intense and he never wanted the pleasure to end.

"Yeah, you like that? Do you want me to fuck you harder, little slut?" Louis asked, holding on to Harry’s hips with a much tighter grip.

"Yeah. Please, Louis. I-I want it harder."

Louis growled low in his throat then brought his cock out of Harry only to slam it back inside, making them both moan loud. He bit his lip as he started to pound inside with hard thrusts, heavily hitting his body against Harry’s bum.

"You’re so fucking tight! Fuck, it feels amazing." Louis praised, starting to create a rhythm as he continued to pound into Harry, thrusting faster now.

Harry felt his heart swell, feeling proud that he had impressed Louis. He moaned out then pushed himself backwards as if he was trying to take more of Louis’ cock into him. His hands gripped at the duvet while his mouth fell open, feeling Louis hit hard against his prostate. “Fuck, Louis! Right there, keep fucking me right there. Don’t stop!"

Louis continued to thrust into the same spot, making Harry moan loud each time. He moaned at Harry’s reaction then lifted his hand to hit at his cheek again, seeing it form a red mark under his touch. He did the same again as he pounded in and out of Harry.

"You are a slut, aren’t you? I fucking knew it. You’re a dirty fucking slut. Take my cock, Harry."

Harry moaned and lifted his body up from the bed to drop his hand down underneath him. He gasped as soon as his hand wrapped around his hard cock, feeling it twitch again. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he was cumming, he could already feel his stomach tightening and his body was tingling all over.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he gave fast strokes to his cock, bringing him closer and closer now. He moaned loud and gripped to the bed with his other hand, screaming Louis’ name as he reached his orgasm and came hard.

Louis moaned loud as he felt Harry’s hole tightening around his cock, making the feeling more intense as he pounded into him. His hands gripped to Harry’s hips while he bit his lip, so close to spilling.

"Fuck, yeah! Gonna cum!" Louis moaned, giving a few more thrusts before he came hard into the condom.

Once Louis had regained his breath, he pulled himself out of Harry and stepped back to deal with the filled condom. He chucked it into his bin then walked back to the bed, helping Harry straighten up with his arms safely wrapped around his weak body.

Harry glanced down at the tight arms that were lifting him back up, and he looked at the many tattoos that was covering Louis’ skin. His eyes followed the different shapes, all of them so close together that they easily merged into one big design. He blinked his eyes away when he was spun around to now face Louis.

He looked at the new tattoo that was on Louis’ neck, the one he was showing off to his friends. His head tilted as he studied the big skull with the words No Fear written underneath. He blinked back to look at Louis when he heard the sound of a small laugh.

"You really like to stare don’t you?" Louis playfully mused, smiling as Harry looked apologetic. He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t mind, they’re all pieces of art."

Harry swallowed, starting to feel uneasy again in Louis’ presence. He just never knew how he was meant to act around him, he was always worried that he’d say something stupid and Louis would tease him about it whenever he saw him. Harry preferred it when he wasn’t around Louis, although saying that he had Louis to thank for giving him the best orgasm of his life.

"I really should go now." Harry answered, reaching down to lift his boxers and trousers back up. He quickly collected his bag and textbooks then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Louis’ hand on his wrist.

"Wait." Louis urged, waiting for Harry to face him again before he stepped closer to him and brought their lips together for a slow kiss. He pulled away and grinned at the shocked look on Harry’s face. “Thanks for a great session, kid!"

Harry blushed as Louis let his wrist go from his grasp. He gave a small smile then rushed to leave the bedroom, feeling dizzy again as he walked back down the stairs and hurried out of the house.


End file.
